1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to weather protective covers for motor vehicles and the like.
More particularly, the invention relates to weather protective covers which are stored in a carrier compartment on said vehicle when the cover is not deployed for use.
More specifically, the invention relates to a motor vehicle weather protective cover stored in a carrier compartment which compartment has an access opening which facilitates handling of said weather protective cover by withdrawing a portion of said weather protective cover from said compartment when the access cover of said compartment is opened.
Further, in the invention described immediately above, said access cover provides the means whereby said weather protective cover is secured to said carrier compartment while said weather protective cover is deployed and said access cover is closed.
2. Prior Art
Portable coverings for motor vehicles are well known. Flaherty in U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,751 in 1953 discloses a plastic throw cover which is held in place by small magnets along its edge. The more sophisticated concepts provide for more form-fitting coverings which are stored in containers affixed to the motor vehicle. In 1928, Wright (U.S. Pat. No. 1,679,886) introduced a cover stored on four rollers. Each roller stored a portion of said cover and the operator assembled the full cover after each part was unrolled from its roller. Similar roller-plus-assembly concepts were discussed by Bryant (U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,171) in 1935, by Hastings (U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,931) in 1959, and in 1962 by Kaplin et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,075). In each of these, the cover, as it was stored in sections on individual rollers, had to be properly folded before being placed in its carrier compartment. When the cover was deployed for use in protecting the motor vehicle, the various sections had to be joined together to be usable. Such troublesome procedures would actually discourage the frequent use of the weather protective cover.